Back Then
by CandiGurl3
Summary: Kagome left Sesshomaru after 6 years. Will their love shine through all the pain or will it be lost forever?
1. Painful Memories

Chapter 1: Painful Memories

Sesshomaru sat there like he did everyday looking out of the window from his mansion. He always saw her, always wanted to run to her side and apologize for what he did to her. He watched the streets every time he got a chance, which wasn't often due to his CEO position at his father's business.

He regretted what he did since that faithful day that never seemed to be far from his mind.

Flashback

_Sesshomaru went into the mansion he shared with his fiancé as soon as he got off work since he never got to spend a lot of time with her. It was just a normal day like any other day. Stress at work was killing him but he still wanted to give her the attention she deserved._

"_Kagome? Are you home?" Sesshomaru asked as he climbed the staircases to their massive bedroom._

"_What are you doing here? Don't you have work?" Kagome sat down on the couch next to Sesshomaru._

"_I got off early," was all that he felt like saying as he tossed his suit jacket on the other couch and sat down on the couch Kagome was on._

"_So now you finally have time for your girlfriend in your busy schedule. How sweet of you," Kagome said with sarcasm dripping from every word that escaped her lips. _

_Sesshomaru sighed. They would talk about this everyday. "Kagome. You know I want more time with you but work is busy."_

"_Yeah whatever. I heard every excuse in the book. Why can't you just ask for some time off?" Kagome whined. _

"_What am I gonna tell my father? Oh dad I need time off of work because Kagome has been complaining. Kagome I have responsibilities at work."_

"_You have responsibilities to me too! I deserve some time!" Kagome got up and went into the bedroom and slammed the door._

"_I give you as much time as I can Kagome! I do as much as I can for you," Sesshomaru said as he opened up her door and walked in as if they were just discussing the weather._

"_Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed, "Jewelry and clothes are great but I would rather be spending time with you."_

"_Any other woman would be happy with what they're getting from me," Sesshomaru said sending Kagome a smart comment. _

"_Well I'm not any other woman and I deserve your time," Kagome whimpered from her bed._

"_Kagome this is all the time I can give!" Sesshomaru sat on the bed beside and tried to pull her towards him but she rolled away._

"_Then I can't be with you anymore if I'm only work a couple of minutes," and she took the ring off her finger and walked out of the room, "I'll be back for my stuff."_

_As she reached the door, Sesshomaru stopped her. "Kagome stop acting like this. You are worth so much more than a couple of minutes."_

"_Sesshomaru. I love you so much but I can't live like this anymore!" and she was gone. Never to return back to the mansion but walked by as if she had no memories of the times they had there. _

That was 2 months ago and the thought of that argument still haunted his dream. Some nights he could feel her pressed against his body but when his hopes got up and he woke up, all he found was a big bed and the empty cold spot where Kagome used to lay every night. He was still in love with her. No matter how many women he slept with he was always feeling guilty. He wished he could just run out to her and tell her he was sorry. Sorry for not giving her the time she deserved or for letting her walk out the door.

He would call and get no answer. He would stop by her job and leave flowers and a little note telling her that he missed her but he never got a response.

"Why Kagome? Why did you have to leave me?" Sesshomaru whispered as he pressed his head into his hands. "I will win you back if it is the last thing I do."

He had an idea and he would make it work. All he needed was …


	2. Never Far Behind

Chapter 2: Never Far Behind

Kagome got off of work like she usually did and began the short walk home to her comfy apartment. She only drove her car when the days were bad or when she didn't feel like walking.

She walked the road she was so accustomed to and she felt the normal jolt of pain run through her veins as she passed her old home. The home she shared with Sesshomaru Taisho, her first love. She knew he was watching her like he usually would. She could feel the amber eyes she loved to stare into everyday watch her every move.

She wanted to run into that house and jump in his arms but something stopped her every time she saw that house. The pain he caused her was always there. He would always reach out to her but he made it seem like she wasn't that important to him.

She kept walking past the house even though her mind was screaming for her to stop and go to him. He was hurting just like she was even though it happened over 2 months ago. It didn't matter anymore though because she had moved on right.

'I have moved on right?' Kagome asked herself hoping her conscience would answer the way she wanted it to but she knew the answer. Everyone around, even though they only knew her as the ex of business mogul fiancé, knew she wasn't over Sesshomaru Taisho.

She made it to her apartment and found a box lying right outside the door. It had no return address but it was addressed to her because in fancy letters graced her name:

Kagome Higurashi

She brought it inside and stared at the package, contemplating on if she should open it or not.

"What if someone is trying to kill me?" Kagome imagined opening the box and a bomb bursting. She giggled at her crazy antics. She opened the box that held a Walkman and 2 cassette tapes. She stared at the contents in the box.

Someone sent her outdated things that weren't even used anymore.

"What am I going to do with this? Do they even make these anymore?" Kagome asked no one in particular while holding the Walkman like it was an alien. Attached to the box was a little note that read:

_My dear Kagome, I hate to disturb your quiet little lifestyle but I need you to do one thing. Listen to the tapes I have sent you. This isn't a prank or a joke at all. Just listen and do exactly like it said. Follow the map attached to the inside of the box. This is important Kagome._

_Signed…_

"Who is this from?" Kagome stared at the note and took out the map. She didn't contemplate if she should go anymore and hurried and showered and changed into other clothes before locking the door to her apartment and grabbing the contents of the box.

She pushed the first cassette tape into the music player and listened to what the person had to say.

_Hello Kagome. How have you been? I haven't seen you much since you left me this faithful day two months ago. Do you still think of me like I do you? Do you dream about me holding you and wake up to find nothing? I have that dream._

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered.

_Kagome its me Sesshomaru. I know you didn't expect me to secretly send you outdated materials with my money but I have to do this for me. For us._

"For us?" Kagome was confused as she exited the apartment complex.

_Kagome what happened 2 months ago was a mistake but I didn't send these tapes to you to explain what happened. Open your map please. Locate the dot B6._

"That was our high school. That was where you and me first met."

_That's our high school Kagome. That was the place where I finally found the courage to ask you out. Go there for me. Just this once._

She began the short walk there. School had been out for a while now. When she reached it she found a red rose.

_We have a lot of memories here Kagome. We went through so much stuff here and yet we made it through. Together. I remember that you love red roses. You said a rose is like true love. It will be rough and take time, but once it blossoms it will be worth it._

Kagome smiled. She never though she would smile again at anything Sesshomaru said to her. Kagome began walking again.

_Enough with this place, it's time to move on. Locate the dot C4._

"That's the Rouge Roulette."

_It's the Rouge Roulette. Where we had our first date. You protested and protested against me taking you there because it was too expensive until I told you my dad owned this place just like he owns tons of other buildings and business. You relaxed after that._

Kagome arrived and saw that it was packed. It was always packed. The man at the door motioned her over.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" the man asked her while watching the door.

"Yes why?"

"I was told to give you this," he handed her the envelope and went back to his job, not paying her any more attention.

Kagome opened the envelope and smiled.

_This was the place where many things happened Kagome. The first kiss we shared together was here. Our first dance. This was the pace where my dad said, "So this is the famous Kagome I've heard of. She is way more beautiful than you described. Let me take your picture together." Even though my face didn't show it, I was nervous and embarrassed._

Kagome looked down at the picture his dad took of them. She smiled as she touched the picture. These were the best moments of their relationship. The tape stopped. She took out the tape and flipped it over. She heard his voice. Her first love's sexy deep voice play and her lips turned into a bright smile.

_Okay. Our next destination will be B9. Yes, that is the park._


	3. It Was You

Chapter 3: It Was You

Kagome walked the short distance to the park. It was hot for a summer night. She looked around and saw that it was the same. It never changed no matter how many years went by.

_The park. What can I say about this place? Too much really. This was the place where we would come sit and talk after a date or we would just come and watch the scenery around us. It was our haven. Our haven. Where we could relax and escape the real world for a little while. We would walk about anything. But this place was where I did one of the most important things in my life._

"You proposed here Sessh."

_I proposed to you. I proposed in the little circle that is surrounded by trees on all sides. Go there Kagome._

Kagome walked swiftly to that area. The park was empty since it was real late at night. When she arrived she saw a little box dead center. She opened it and fell to the ground in tears.

_Have you found it Kagome? Have you found the object you threw at me before walking away from me? Yes. It is your engagement ring that you gave back to me but that isn't important right now. This is about the moment about when I got down on one knee. Take a sit on one of the benches near because this is a long story._

Kagome did as he asked but the tears continued to fall as she listened.

_The life-changing event that changed our lives other than the time you left me. It was the day where I told myself, "You love this girl right? Then make her yours!" We were dating for five years then. I knew you wouldn't want to wait forever and I knew I didn't want to either. I had known for a long time that you were the one._

"I was the one?"

_You were the one that made me see true love. The other girls, the other women, everyone else showed me artificial love and lust. You showed me beyond that. You were the one that showed me the spark I waited for in a kiss. You were the one who I didn't have sex with. You and I would make love into the early hours in the morning. You showed me a whole new life that I didn't experience until I met you._

"Why Sesshomaru! Why did you have to turn me away?" Kagome screamed into the night air, the wind carrying her voice.

_Don't you hate when you love someone so much and they walk away from you? Don't you just wish to run up to that person and apologize? I wish I could with you._

"Then why don't you?" Kagome begged knowing that she would never get an answer.

_I tried with you. I sent you flowers and notes telling you that I love you and miss you, yet no response as if I have no importance. Is that how you feel?_

"No! I love you Sesshomaru. I do so much. You mean the world to me and you will never know."

_That's not how I feel. You were my true love. My ONE real love that is no longer there. Always an arms length away in distance but two hearts thousands of miles apart. I can't give up on you, on what we had. It's more important than one argument. I'm sorry. I can't say much more than you deserve all the time in the world._

-If you guys want more chapters, then you have to review! Stay tuned and keep reviewing to know more!-


	4. One Wish

**Well you guys, your lack of reviews has disappointed me tremendously.** This is the last chapter so it doesn't matter if anyone reviews anymore to this story. Anyway, this is the last piece of a wild puzzle.

Chapter 4: One Wish

Kagome stared at the Walkman. She was supposed to be over him. It's been 2 months and she couldn't get over him. She was still madly in love with him and she knew no matter what, that would never change. She put the last cassette tape in and waited to see what else he had to say. She was still in the park.

_If you could have one wish what would it be? Would it be tons of money or fame? I already have that. My one wish would be to turn back time, turn it back to the day you left so I could have, at least tried, to stop you. Tell you that you couldn't leave. Maybe beg you to stay and that it's hard to live without you. I don't know. I have all the money in the world and yet I can't buy that wish._

"I wish I could have you. Get the chance to tell you that I was foolish to walk away because of a silly argument."

_Okay. Enough of this place. Time to go to our last destination. Locate A3 on your map. Do you know what it is Kagome? Well start walking and you will find out._

Kagome followed the map to led to the place she never thought she would go back to.

_Yes Kagome. You're here. This place where a lot of our engaged time was._

Kagome, thinking she cried all of her tears at the park, burst back into tears. "Sesshomaru, why are you putting me through all of this heartache?"

_You want to know why you're here don't you? At the home we shared. I mean used to share. Am I right about used to share? How do you feel being here? Does it still feel like home to you?_

"Yeah. It does. It feels like I belong here."

_This was the place where you ran down those flights of steps, out of the door, and out of my life. Can you believe that it? I still find it hard to believe. Sometimes I think it's just a terrible nightmare and I wait to wake up. I never do because in the end, you can't escape reality. You can't escape your life._

"Sometimes I just want you back. To say sorry and kiss you like I used to," a sob came from Kagome's mouth and she sat down on the porch where the chair she picked out still sat.

_I hate waking up and finding the spot where you lied on the bed cold and lonely. No matter how hard I try, you never escape my mind. I know you might not want to hear this but no one can ever grace my bed the way you did. No one can make my body yearn for a touch the way your body did._

The tape stopped. She flipped it over. This would be some of the last things she would hear.

_I used to think you were like all the other girls when I first saw you. I thought this ignorant but sexy girl just wants to go out with me so she could get in my bed. I though you were easy so I brought you back to my place. I liked you but all of the girls I liked were all about sex. I never gave you enough credit. I tried to bring you back to my house but you kindly refused. I respected you from that point._

Kagome smiled. Hearing his voice, feeling his emotions, and knowing what he doesn't show made her feel…happy. Even though they weren't together, she wished everyday that things were different and that she didn't leave, she felt that she learned something that she didn't know when they were together.

_If things were different where could you imagine us right now? What would you see our life like? It's easy to dream but it's hard to dream when you get your hopes up too high and they get shot down by the truth. By reality._

"Sesshomaru. I love you so much and it hurts!"

_I dream. I dream of you. I dream of our to be future. I can even see myself hurrying home to work and holding little children. Our children. Sometimes I even rush home hoping that that dream would be real but finding a huge mansion full of servants and maids but no you._

"It could happen Sesshomaru. It really could. If you gave us another chance."

_So here we are. At a place in our lives where we never expected to be again right? To never see each other again and never feel the heartbreak that both, I'm sure, have experienced. It's never going to happen Kagome. No matter how hard we try, we'll always see each other. I couldn't even get myself to move your picture from my wallet or from the nightstand. I love you Kagome. So Kagome where do we go from here?_

Kagome wiped tears that came to her eyes. "I love you Sesshomaru. I can't live without you!"

_Turn around Kagome._ The tape shut off. She stood up and turned around to see, Sesshomaru Taisho standing there with a smile on her face. She threw the Walkman to the ground and flung herself into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him with every bit of passion that she had in her body. She threw everything, the love that never went away, the regret that stayed with her, and the pain into that kiss.

"I've missed you Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered into her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"I've miss you too Sess," she flashed him one of her genuine, dazzling smiles that warmed his heart.

"I will never ever let you go again. I love you too much. Promise not to leave me again. I'll give you all I can give. I will give you time; I'll make you my wife, my mate, and my everything. I know that I can't live with out you beside me," he let his emotionless mask fall and she saw the love.

"I promise Sesshomaru. I love you!" Kagome said. He pulled her off of his body and he got down on one knee.

"This time I will do this right. Kagome Higurashi, you have been something that all men dream of having. I want to spend my whole life with you and more. It's hard to even imagine me without you for a minute. You are all I need in life. Will you marry me? Will you be Mrs. Kagome Taisho?"

Kagome stood there processing the words that came out his mouth. "Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Kagome. I wouldn't have it any other way."

- Did it end the way you wanted it to? Did you want more? Well, there isn't anymore unless I write a sequel. I hoped you enjoyed this story. I'm currently in the process of writing a Christmas story so stayed tuned for that! -


End file.
